


falling somewhere in between (spinning round and round)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Overprotective! Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: spending a night out aka woojin is drunk and chan loves his boyfriend too much.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 85





	falling somewhere in between (spinning round and round)

Chan knows Woojin is a lightweight drinker.

He was fully aware of all the excessive touching he gives out and receives in return.

He is not dumb when lusted stares are sent towards the older boy's direction. (Really. He's not an idiot. He can see it plainly.)

He acknowledges that he gets clingy when he's intoxicated from all of the alcohol he chugs.

He's mainly lucky even if Woojin gets all giggly and acts flirty without knowing he was, he still returns to Chan by the end of the night.

“Channie,” sings Woojin, quickly approaching the bar where the raven was chilling at the most. He bunglingly reaches out to balance himself against the other, arms hooking around his boyfriend's neck as Chan keeps him on his feet with a hand to his waist.

“What is it, babe?”

“.._ Hi_,” he giggles and buries his face in the raven's neck.

Chan just smiles. “Hi to yourself silly,” holding the brunette securely while moving his drink far away from the pouting boy.

“Channie ~ I want some,” whines Woojin, trying to reach for the shot of tequila but fail when Chan hands it over to the bartender, “Please take this, thank you,” before turning back to his boyfriend who was now frowning.

“What's wrong?” he asks worriedly.

Woojin only grumbles. “I w-wanted it, why didn't you g- _give_ it to me?” shaking his head and moving to grasp Chan's white button-up shirt instead.

“Aww,” coos the younger, “Is my baby upset because I didn't let him drink more?” pinching his fluffy cheeks, and Woojin swats it away. “You're an m, meanie, to me,” wanting to walk away but Chan doesn't let him.

“My cute Wooji,” he pulls him back in his arms. “You're already drunk yet you want more? Isn't that a bit too _dangerous_?” whispering in his ears making Woojin squirm from being sensitive.

“B.. _but_, I wanted to—”

A squeak comes out of his mouth and Chan looks over his cute boyfriend's shoulders and sees a very much older man standing there with a wolfish grin.

“You're a very pretty one, aren't you?” almost purring, as he takes a step closer to them.

Woojin doesn't have time to react, not when Chan growls loudly and drags the brunette behind him, shielding him with a protective arm. “Who the fuck are you?” inquiring to the man's presence and he smirks.

“What? I can't give out a compliment?” raking his pedo eyes over Woojin's drunken body.

‘_ Disgusting_.’ the raven thinks, throwing up in his mouth momentarily but recovers rather fastly when the man unexpectedly grabs a hold of Woojin who must have move from his hiding spot.

“You bastard!” dragging Woojin back before throwing a punch to the man's face. “Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on him!” kicking him in the balls next and he didn't get a chance to do further damage when the security guards came, demanding to know what's going on with the man lying on the floor grunting from the insufferable pain in between his legs.

Chan explains with the assistance of the bartender named Minho, having to be a witness to the whole thing.

The guards file the report and escort the older man out, stating that he will go to jail for his unforgivable actions, also obtaining a lifetime ban from the bar in the process.

Chan only nods then giving his full attention to his boyfriend who looked daze from all the events that took place. “Hey, are you ok?” voice filled with concern as he grabs Woojin and the older complains, “I wanna go home, Channie, _ take _me now, please?” looking up with half-lidded eyes.

The raven gulps nervously, understanding that _look too _well. “Ok, let's go,” leading him away, he thanks Minho once again for his help, and Woojin impatiently tugs on his hand.

“Hurry up, Channie~”

“Ok, ok we're leaving already,” closely following behind him after bidding a hurried goodbye to Minho.

“Good night and stay safe!” was the last thing the bartender hollers as the couple exits out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, this is a old work of mine but I switch characters. so in case you're wondering, thanks ~ <3


End file.
